Dinde de Noël - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Thor veux absolument tenter de reproduire Noël avec Loki, histoire de ne pas le laisser seul dans sa prison... Sans trop comprendre comment font les mortels. Thor & Loki, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Un petite drabble comique pour finir cette semaine, un !

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Huit décembre: Avengers  
Paring: Thor, Loki  
Idée: Thor veux absolument tenter de reproduire Noël avec Loki... Sans trop comprendre comment font les mortels.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Dinde de Noël – Avent 2013

* * *

**Il y a quatre âges dans la vie de l'homme : celui où il croit au père Noël, celui où il ne croit plus au père Noël, celui où il est le père Noël, celui où il ressemble au père Noël.**

* * *

- Je persiste à penser que tu as mal compris.

- Oh Loki, quand même !

Thor avait décidé qu'il était bon de sociabilisé son frère, histoire d'éviter qu'il ne déclenche une nouvelle guerre dans deux ou trois siècles. Comme il passait pas mal de temps sur Terre, il lui avait pris l'idée de l'initier aux pratiques des mortels et notamment aux traditions, vu que ses compagnons de combats là-bas parlait d'une espèce de festin - _pas des orgies, lui avait bien fait comprendre Stark _- qu'il fallait mettre en place pour "_Noéleuh_". Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça avait l'air cool.

Alors pour égayer la cage magique dans laquelle était enfermée son cadet, il lui avait déjà coupé et ramené un sapin - _qui était trop grand pour l'endroit à l'origine et dont Loki se plaignait qu'il perdait continuellement ses épines_ - et y avait ajouté des petites lanternes de couleurs. Bon, il avait failli tuer le sorcier quand tout s'était enflammé, mais maintenant que le tout était cristallisé dans la glace qu'avait invoquée le plus jeune, cela avait un certain charme.

Par contre, il avait abandonné l'idée des cadeaux. Déjà, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi un gros type en rouge pouvait vous offrir quelque chose mais aussi parce que l'autre ne l'aurait pas supporter. Et puis, globalement, il avait plus ou moins tout ce qu'il voulait, Mère lui apportait régulièrement de nouveaux objets. Il n'y avait que la liberté qui pourrait plaire à son frère mais il ne pouvait pas la lui offrir.

Les premiers temps, le prisonnier l'avait envoyé paître avec une flopée d'injures et des menaces irréalisables - _où il était question apparemment de lui mettre des poireaux quelque part... _- mais il avait fini par baisser les bras devant son entêtement. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le regarder faire avec un air dubitatif.

Finalement, il avait décidé de faire - _encore une fois_ - comme les mortels en voulant préparer un repas "traditionnel" de la Terre.

"_- On mange de la dinde farcie à cette période de l'année_" lui avait-on dit.

Il savait bien ce qu'il avait entendu quand même ! Mais peut-être aurait-il dû demander à Stark comment le plat était cuisiné exactement. Enfin, non, pas à Stark, il ne cuisinait pas lui-même. A Steve peut-être. Mais il avait tellement été enthousiasmé...

- Ce ne doit pas être difficile, les mortels font ça régulièrement ! Argumenta-t-il.

Assis dans un fauteuil, les mains élégamment croisées sur ses genoux, Loki aussi un sourcil avant de répliquer:

- Et bien, j'ai hâte de te voir mettre cette... Viande... A l'intérieur de cette volaille.

La dinde en question, loin de se laisser faire, s'était planquée sous son lit depuis le premier essaie infructueux du guerrier blond.

- Sérieusement, continua Loki. Tu es sûr qu'elle est fourrée vivante, la volaille de tes mortels ?

* * *

Oui, je suis fière de moi ! xD

Tiny ~


End file.
